Destinies Collide
by Lexie M
Summary: What if Jayden's deep dark secret wasn't so dark? What if he and Dekker's Destinies to be enemies are because of something else? Jayden reconnects with someone from his past that has background just like him and his team. Jayden/OC; Tommy/Kim
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lexie M (I'm baaack!)

Summary: What if the secret Jayden has to hide from his team isn't as dark and mysterious as the Power Ranger Samurai Series' producers lead on…What if Dekker and Jayden's connection is a lot more innocent then lead to believe?

Disclaimer: You know the drill! I don't intend to violate copyright laws. I don't own the Rights to the Power Rangers franchise or the characters created by the series. I do however own the characters I make up.

* * *

><p>Tawni Oliver wasn't like any other girl in her graduating class of Angel Grove High School. How she was stuck in the city of the "Original Power Rangers" as the media called the Angel Grove Ranger Team was beyond her. The city was stuck in a time bubble were there was no crime, no monsters, no aliens and no robotic attack. She supposed she could thank her parents for the "Peace on Earth" City it came to be.<p>

The city's perkiness was enough to send the only normal person not in denial crazy. Her Dad finally retired for being a Power Ranger after spending three years in Reefside, CA with the Dino Thunder Team. Her Mom relocated from Florida where she had trained for the USA Gymnastics team in the Pan Globals back to this sleepy city to raise Tawni, and her two sisters Kerry and Karen. Tawni was the eldest of the three and hated the role thrust on to her by her Parents.

Tawni ended up helping her Mom take care of her two younger sisters much to her protest. After all you couldn't have the Oliver Girls misbehaving and embarrassing the world famous. Dr. Thomas Oliver.

After a lucrative racing career, Tommy Oliver went to college and received his Doctorate in Paleontology. Tawni had a funny thing that it had to do with his time as being a Power Ranger with a Dinosaur Colossal Assault Vehicle has one of his weapons. She never really received a straight forward answer from him about his later in life career move.

She definitely didn't like the career move into assuming Ranger powers again. She especially didn't like hearing that he had spent the better part of a year unable to "Power down" aka "demorph" from his suit because of a freak accident he had to endure.

That's right when you live in a Power Ranger family and there is a definite chance that it will run in the family. Your wife who is also a former ranger tends to fear for her children's safety and all heck breaks loose.

Tommy and Kimberly Oliver along with there former team mates and Society members had to tell each other their children when the reached the age of fourteen their Legacy. NO other child and/or sibling could be in the room during their great reveal.

Tawni envied her sisters. Karen doesn't turn fourteen for another year and Kerry doesn't turn fourteen for another two years. The two can continue on having a normal childhood, not knowing the real reason why their parents are having them learn seven forms of martial arts; dance; gymnastics; various sports; and all forms of weapon expertise.

It all made sense to Tawni after her "talk" with her parents. She just wished that it hadn't thrust her into a world where she had to keep looking over her shoulder and every turn. Just because Angel Grovers were oblivious didn't mean she could stay oblivious. She was told that the chances of her being "Called Upon" were a 15:1 chance.

Tawni wasn't an idiot. She was at the top of her class. President of the National Honors Society, National Art Honors Society, Math Club, Debate Team and Student Body President. So if there were a line of fifteen people and she was one of these people, she would be the unlucky one, just because she had the misfortune of being two former Rangers' child.

It didn't matter because a month after her "Talk" she was "Called Upon" by a Samurai Master by the name of "Ji." The mysterious Samurai had been waiting for her parents to give her the "Talk" and received word almost immediately that the "Eldest" of the "Trio" had reached age.

Now in the world of Power Rangers anything is possible and you don't have to believe in it either. The Society as fellow rangers have taken to call their network had many beliefs. On the top of that belief systems are prophecies. Prophecies were sacred and only mentors are the keepers.

Keepers were usually Ninjas, Deities, Samurai's people who came from 1,000s of years of acquired knowledge from past generations.

Apparently there was a prophecy about Tawni and her sisters. The Oliver Trio Prophecy basically stated that: **Two long standing Ranger bloodlines would come together and produce three children of the same gender. The mother no longer of the colored suit and the father the Greatest Ranger Who Ever Lived. The children will be a force that no villain can match once joined together. Each child on their own will be able to be outnumbered and not easily exerted.**

When this was told to her, she laughed. It described her parents to a tee but she hadn't thought of her girlish self-absorbed sisters as Ranger material. She didn't think she could fight off multiple super-strengthened monsters all by herself.

When she met Master Ji it was then that she had reconnected with a boy who she had thought was a figment of her imagination.

Jayden Shiba, she shook her head not believing it really was him. She had remembered training in the way of the Samurai at the Shiba House when she was a little girl.

Jayden being the same age thought of her as an annoying girl who just tagged along with him and his friend Antonio. He didn't care that her father was a Ranger just like his father.

She had laughed when they were face to face again. All of her premature feelings for him had resurfaced. When he asked her what she was laughing about she had to explain that when she was a little girl, she had thought she had been in love with him.

Those had been the wrong words to say or so she thought because Jayden's face had turned red with embarrassment.

That had been before Jayden's Ranger Team had been intact. His Rangers were slowly being summoned and he needn't have to hear about a little girl's fantasy of being in love with the future leader of the Power Rangers.

Master Ji had interrupted the moment and had asked her to come with him to his chambers. He had gone on to explain that he was starting a "Sleeper" Ranger Team. Handing her an odd red object her explained that she will be the leader of this "Sleeper" team. An auxiliary team designed to be called into action if Jayden's team were to be dismembered by injury or death.

To say that she really wasn't an active ranger was a relief but it was unfortunate because it meant that the boy she compared every other boy to, was once again out of her reach. Like common vermin she was sent but to the "Peace on Earth" City.

"Ms. Oliver care to explain to the class what is so important that it's keeping your focus out of the window," her teacher admonished.

Tawni shrank in her sit. It was very rare that her focus ever strayed from her schoolwork when she was in school but being reconnected with Jayden left her shaken. It had been four months since she had seen him and her world was upside down.

Her boyfriend Jeremy was growing impatient with her distractibility. She just shrugged off her actions as belated inherited genetics from her father. But her boyfriend and Tommy Oliver were very good friends, since Tommy was Jeremy's Karate Instructor.

She and Jeremy had actually met at a dojo sponsored competition. Tommy had the girls trained in martial arts but he did not instruct them. He figured it would be difficult to defereniate father from mentor show he left his daughters' training to their numerous ranger "Uncles" and "Aunts" who owned their own dojos. The Trio never visited The Green Dragon Dojo because of training.

Tawni had been waiting for her turn for weapons forms when Jeremy literally knocked into her shoulder. After apologizing profusely for potentially injuring her, he had asked for her name. That moment had changed her life forever. Tawni became a girlfriend. Jeremy would be her first boyfriend.

It didn't happen right away it had taken months for Jeremy to ask her out on their first date, he had been terrified about upsetting Master Oliver.

Tommy had reassured Jeremy that if Jeremy had ever dishonored Tawni, she would teach him a lesson not the Karate Master.

"Ms. Oliver this is your second warning. I catch you with your heads in the clouds again you will be given detention. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Stewart," Tawni sighed. **_Jayden really does have an undesired effect on me_**, she thought as she refocused on the class discussion.

The class ended thirty-five minutes later, she slowly walked out of her classroom and into the hall of Angel Grove High School. Jeremy had been waiting outside the door waiting for her.

"Tawni, What is the matter with you," her asked. She looked up to see hurt and confusion in his eyes. She diverted her gaze, she couldn't tell him what was really the matter. School couldn't tell anyone outside the Society.

"You've been jittery ever since you came back from your semester in Japan." He finished annoyed that it had to come to this.

Tawni looked up at her boyfriend again and was speechless. How could she tell this boy she had been dating since Junior High that she had married her childhood sweetheart.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly Hart Oliver whistled while she finished cleaning up her kitchen. She had just finished making a dozen batches of cookies for her daughters afternoon snack.

She was startled by the sound of the front door being slammed shut and knew that Tawni was home and probably had a difficult day. Her other two daughters were at their gymnasium practicing for an upcoming gymnastic meet. Tawni was the only one who didn t compete and Kimberly understood why.

Her daughter being an auxiliary Ranger meant that she could be called upon to active duty any time and she d have to up and leave everything behind. That was the one thing Kimberly did not miss by not being a Ranger anymore.

I take it that you didn t end things with Jeremy today, did you darling? Kimberly asked as Tawni threw her things onto the hallway lounger.

Tawni just shook her head and sank to sit on the cushion of the larger lounger, I couldn t go through with it. I don t want to hurt his feelings. I love him. Her head sank after speaking. I didn t think this could be so hard. She started playing with the ring she wore around her neck. Her wedding ring, the ring Jayden gave to her just before he kissed her to make her his wife.

Tawni, it s never easy letting something that you really care about go, Kimberly said as she lifted her daughter s head up by the chin to look her in the eyes. When you become active you re going to have to make decisions that are some of the hardest you ll ever have to make. She paused and wiped the tears escaping from Tawni s eyes. You need to realize that you can t always make decisions that are going to keep making everyone happy. I know this is hard but think about this. When you fall asleep tonight is it Jeremy who will be starring in your dreams or Jayden?

Tawni sighed. She knew the answer to that already. Jayden. He occupied her daydreams too. He had been her first kiss when she was nine. He had been her first date when she was twelve. When she was thirteen, she and her family moved back to Angel Grove permanently, that s when Jeremy had become her first boyfriend.

She looked up at her Mom and gave a sad smile. Not knowing what to do at this crossroad in her life. He s never going to talk to me again Mom. I don t want him out of my life.

Kimberly wrapped her daughter in a hug and stroked her hair. If that happens it s a natural consequence to the situation. If he really loves you, he ll be happy for you even if he gets extremely mad at you. He ll forgive you eventually.

Tawni shook her head from side to side. You don t understand Mom. I would be devastated.

Kimberly just shook her head. You asked Daddy and I if you and Jayden could get married. He even asked Daddy for you hand in marriage. Being married is going to be the most difficult job you ever have. Breaking a young boy s heart is just a milestone that almost every young female goes through. Just as every boy breaks the hearts of all the girls they date in high school.

You re never going to find out his reaction until you sit down and talk with him. Explain to him that when you went to Japan, you were reunited with friends that you haven t seen in years and reconnected with your first kiss. You need to tell him the truth Tawni. He has to make the decision whether he wants to stay friends with you or not. You can t make that decision. I know how hard it is to break up with your first boyfriend. I ve been there. I broke up with Daddy in a letter because I didn t want to in person. It took him five years to finally be able to talk to me.

But that s different Mom. You were hiding something. Tawni gave her a pointed look. You were hiding me. That stupid letter almost cost you all of your friends. Crossing her arms over her chest.

If Jayden springs a surprise visit on you at school, wraps you in his arms, spins you around and kisses you; Jeremy is not going to understand what is happening. He s going to want to fight Jayden. DO you really want to risk Jayden and Jeremy fighting over you?

Tawni knew the answer to that question right away. Just like her Jayden was a second generation Power Ranger. He had paranormal strength that came with his Powers. Jeremy would get injured because a Ranger s strength never powered down because they had to fight minions in civilian form. Minions were ten times more stronger then normal humans.

No I don t. She admitted in defeat.

Kimberly pat her daughter s shoulder. Daddy s at the dojo which only means so is Jeremy. How about you go down to the dojo and wait from him to get out of class. Just talk to him. You have to do this now. Delaying it or writing a Dear John letter is only going to make things worse.

Sighing Tawni stood up from the lounger and proceeded to walk towards the front door. Kimberly still didn t understand her and she doubted the older woman ever would. Ever since she married Jayden her mother had become no nonsense when it cam to Jeremy.

Tawni decided to jog to her father s dojo in downtown Angel Grove. Driving wouldn t help her clear her head not with everything she had on her mind. She had just ran into the middle of Angel Grove Community Park when she heard a commotion behind her.

Turning around she saw some sort of creature attacking citizens. Great why do I have to be the only one in this city at this moment in time that knows how to deal with these things. She asks herself mentally as she runs toward the creature. These citizens have the right idea. I m the only one stupid enough to run towards this thing. She admonished herself as she saw all of the park s occupants running away.

Hey you over there, she screamed getting the thing s attention. Why don t you take your ugly butt and run home to Mama!

Who are you calling ugly? The creature bellows as Tawni stopped about ten feet in front of it. I m not an useless pathetic sniffling human like you. So you must not be calling me ugly. It stated stretching out it s hand and making a weapon materialize.

Tawni rolled her eyes, not at all surprised by how conceited this thing really was. She went into battle ready mode. Feet spread apart and her hands curled into fists. Useless and pathetic huh? Let s see how this weak human beats your rear-end back to where you came from? Then maybe we see who s weak, pathetic and useless, shall we?

The creature lunge into an attack on Tawni. Tawni side stepped and the creature almost landed on his face. This angered the creature more and he started swing his weapon at Tawni. Tawni managed to dodge the swings and get a couple of kicks to the creature s Solar plexus knocking it to the ground.

So, you have some might to ya, huh? So Angel Grove has some Power Rangers protecting it after all, or you re just a stupid goodie, goodie who thinks she can outsmart Goldar.

The introduction threw her for a loop. This creature should have been destroyed seventeen years ago. This was one of her parents most talked about enemy. You re not Goldar. The Rangers destroyed you seventeen years ago.

The creature growled at being rebuffed and began attacking again. This time Tawni didn t hold back. She used every technique she had at her disposal and Goldar ended up on his back. You look like someone I know. Someone I hate and mark my words little girl you will live to regret the day you interrupted me. With that Goldar vanished in a stream of gold.

Tawni collapsed into a heap. The battle tired her out. Her body ached in places that hadn t ached since she started learning all the forms of martial arts her parents enrolled her in.

After about twenty minutes, Tawni was breathing normally again. If this is how she was going to feel after every battle, then she didn t want to become a ranger. The Society could shove it for all she cared.

She stood up and ran all the way to The Green Dragon Dojo, to see that her Dad was just finishing up with his current class. She decided that she would ask Jeremy to stay so they could walk to the Juice Bar, but only after she talked to her father.

Jeremy smiled when he saw her standing in the waiting area. He ran up and hugged her despite being all sweaty from his workout. This is a great surprise. What are you doing here? He went to give her a kiss but she turned her head. The kiss landed on her right cheek instead.

How about you take a shower in the locker room while I talk to my Dad. Then afterwards we can go to Ernie s. I promise I ll explain why I ve been so distracted lately, Tawni said batting her eyes and smiling.

Jeremy smiled and nodded his head. Ok, but promise you ll still be here when I get out of the locker room. He received a nodded. Then smiling, he ran in the direction of the men s locker room.

Tawni took her sneakers off, bowed in respects to the mat and walked over to where her father was starting to clear up training equipment.

He looked up and smiled at his oldest daughter. Hello Honey. This is a surprise. What are you doing here?

Tawni didn t say anything while she lifted a 250 pound boxing bag and carried it to the edge of the mat without any difficulty. This didn t escape the elder Oliver s notice but decided not to say anything until she said something first. I came here so I could talk to Jeremy but something happened on the way here, she stated with wide eyes.

Tommy nodded his head and they didn t say anymore until all the sparring equipment was put away. He led her into his office, shut the door, locked it and closed all the shades. He sat on the edge of his desk and watched as his normally calm and collected daughter was pacing frantically on his carpet.

What happened, he asked. Concern was clearly evident in his voice, he had never seen Tawni this upset by anything before.

Goldar, was the only word she said.

That was a name he hadn t spoke of since he and his old team graduated high school, namely because the flying monster was supposed to be dead. He and his team destroyed Goldar and his masters. What do you mean Goldar happened? Honey he s been dead for seventeen years. It s not possible for him to have been where did you see him.

I didn t see him Dad. I fought him in the Park, she stated, sinking down into a chair in front of Tommy. She scooted her bottom to the edge of the chair, spread her jean clad legs apart and let her head along with her arms dangle between them.

So are you sure it was Goldar. Half primate, half bird, wears gold armor? Tommy asked while describing his old nemesis.

Tawni looked up at her father, her eyes wide. He had described her attacker perfectly. All she could do was nod.

Tawni this isn t good. How you managed to survive an attack from him and not actually have powers is not suppose to happen.

Oh please, nothing about me is normal Dad. You and Mom made sure of that being the parents of The Three. I was called upon already. You know this. Just because I don t have a morpher doesn t mean I don t have the ability to protect Angel Grove. Besides I think I m going through changes that are not normal for a second generation. As you just saw I lifted a 250 pound punching bag without breaking a sweat. Master Ji said it was to be expected. Some about you and Mom possessing evil powers and they messing up your DNA, she shrugged. The question is how is Goldar back from the dead and why has he chosen to come back to Angel Grove?

Tommy nodded as he folded his arms over his chest, You re right. I ll call Uncle Billy and see if he can find out something.

Tawni nodded, she had stopped pacing and was now walking towards the door. Ok, I ll see you when I get home. Now I have to break a heart, she ended sadly.

All Tommy could do was give her a sad smile. He knew she had been trying to break up with Jeremy ever since she came back from Japan. He just hoped that she displayed the same courage she had when she was fighting Goldar. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the Juice Bar across from Jeremy was one of the most nerve wrecking experiences of her life to date. Tawni wasn't even this nervous when she spoke her vows to Jayden two months ago. She just wished he were here now, then maybe letting Jeremy down wouldn't be so hard.

They had arrived at Ernie's Juice Bar a half-hour ago. Ernie with a bright smile on his face brought her favorite smoothie over to the table without her having to order. Jeremy asked for a cola which was typical for him.

The thought made her shake her head, for someone who was a competitive fighter, he didn't treat his body like a holy vessel. All he ate was junk food. To her eating a hamburger was a extremely rare treat. Her whole family were strict health nuts. Which she now understood, you couldn't fight a monster if you were in top form.

She started playing with her wedding ring again, very much needing the comfort of its memory. It was scary how such a little material thing such as a wedding ring could mean so much to her so soon. She expected this moment to come further down the road.

"Why do you always play with that ring," Jeremy asked in an annoyed tone.

His voice startled her out of her reverie. She took her hand off the ring and looked up at Jeremy.

"Where did you even get that," he asked again. "Don't say it's a family heirloom. It's at least three months old. I can tell. My Dad's a jeweler. If it were old it would have some tarnish to it even after polishing."

Staring at him again. She was at a loss for words. "Jeremy, we really need to talk," she answered without addressing his previous questions. She had placed her hands out on the table in front of her, her head was meant. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes again.

"Oh so you're finally going to tell me why, you've been practically avoiding me since you got back." He asked sitting back in his seat and folding his arms. His typical I'm in no mood for bullshit stance.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Tawni finally gained the courage to look him in the eyes. "It's mine," she whispered. "My wedding ring."

Letting out a disbelieving sigh, Jeremy widened his eyes. "You're married?" He shook his head and laughed. "Nice one Tawni. I know you were angry for the whole Brooke thing that happened but that doesn't mean you could try to get me back by pretending to be married."

Brooke? He thought she was still angry about him sneaking behind her back with Brooke Poland? Brooke Poland was the captain of the Angel Grove High Varsity Gymnastic Team. She and Tawni had been best friends until Jeremy came between them.

Brooke had, had a crush on Jeremy since elementary school but he hadn't given her the time of day until Tawni had moved into town. Tawni had been more appealing to him because of her athletic background. That's when Brooke had figured out that Jeremy had been attracted to athletes instead of shallow bubbly headed girls.

"Please," Tawni spewed, "Don't go there. That indiscretion has been long forgotten and if you think I would be petty enough to seek revenge then you obviously don't know me."

"This isn't a very funny prank then Tawni," he countered.

"I'm don't pulling a prank. Could you actually just let me explain before you start putting words in my mouth again?"

Sighing he nodded, "Ok, fine," he reached for his cup and took a swallow of cola.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," she began to explain. She looked up to see if he was about to interrupt her, but found that he was waiting impatiently to continue.

"I met Jayden when we were children. Our parents were in the same line of work back then and they thought that our situation would be better if we had someone to rely on." She smiled as memories of her and Jayden playing together, practicing together, and laughing together when they were children came back to her. "We lost touch when my family moved back to Angel Grove to be closer to my Aunts and Uncles."

Jeremy shifted in his seat, he didn't like where this was going. He wanted to reach across the table and shake some sense into her. You don't go to a foreign country for six months and come back married, especially when you already had a boyfriend to begin with.

"I was standing in line in this little café waiting to order some green tea, when I received this tap on my shoulder," she went on to explain. Of course she didn't like telling stories especially when they were only half true. "I turned around and saw him. He didn't say anything but smile and wrap me in his arms in a hug. He then went on to say he couldn't believe he it was me. We started hanging out from that day on for the rest of my study abroad."

"Wait, so you did cheat on me," Jeremy stated in an angry whisper. He hated scenes. Thought they were useless but she had chosen this location and he wasn't about to let their classmates know that he was getting dumped by his girlfriend of five years.

"I didn't start cheating on you on purpose. I was away from home. I just re-met someone I already knew. He was familiar and didn't make me feel as homesick as I would have been."

"Just cut to the chase, when did you decide to stab a knife through my back and marry him," anger very evident in his eyes.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks, Tawni never saw this side of him before. The rage was bubbling up on the surface and she could tell he didn't want to cage it in anymore.

"We were married a week before I came back home," she said as she wiped the tears off her face.

Jeremy's face was red, slamming his hands down on the table, swiped the table's contents onto the floor. Their drinks splashed all over making a large puddle. She gasped and cover her mouth with her hands.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked.

He just grabbed her arm, tugged her up from the seat and started dragging her out of the Juice Bar. Once they were outside away from prying eyes, he grabbed her by the shoulders. He shook her so violently, that she could feel her head practically fly off her neck.

"We've been together for five years and never once have we done anything other then kiss or hold hands. You go away for six months and you give yourself to the first guy you meet. That makes you a whore," he yells. Then smacks her across the face, making her head swing to the right.

Tawni knew he would get angry. She just didn't think he would become abusive. She raised her hand to her throbbing cheek. She refused to cry anymore in front of him. She was in survival mode now. "You're going to regret you ever laid a hand on me," she stated through gritted teeth.

"You're going to regret you ever cheated on me. The whole school will know just how much of a slut you are by the time I'm through with you. You don't mess with me and get away with it Tawni. You're such a freaking prude everyone said I'd never get anywhere with you. It looks like they were right," he attempted to hit her in the face again…

Tawni still in survival mode recoiled, cowering and covering her face. She crouched down on to the ground anticipating the blow. But it never came, she felt two familiar pairs of hands left up off the ground.

Looking up she saw, The Samurai's in civilian form. The two people lifting her off the ground were Emily and Mia. The two girls had grown to become like second sisters to her during her six month training with them.

"Did he do this to you?" The Asian girl, Mia, asked. Mia was the oldest out of all the Rangers present. "Your face is all red," she observed carefully, shifting Tawni's head from side to side careful not to touch the injured area.

Tawni closed her eyes. She didn't need to have them here. If she was correct their presence would just anger Jeremy more. She didn't like this side of him.

She gasped as she saw Jayden, Kevin, and Mike stalking up to Jeremy. She saw Jayden's jaw twitch which wasn't good. Jayden was the most controlled Ranger on his team, he didn't let his rage out unless he was in battle. Tawni saw Jeremy stand his ground.

"What are you guys doing here," Tawni whispered to Emily and Mia, forgetting about the pain in her cheek.

Emily the youngest of the group smiled and hugged Tawni. "We came to see you silly," She said.

"Looks like we got here Justin time too," Mia interjected.

Tawni now out of her shock looked at the five rangers and knew something was up. "Don't worry about me, Jeremy just caught me off guard. I can handle him."

"Really because from where I was standing it looked like he was tossing you around like a rag doll." Antonio Garcia's voice broke through the conversation.

Tawni sighed. All six of them were here which only meant one thing. The Samurais were moving to the States.

"Who the hell are all of you. This isn't any of your business. Leave me and my girlfriend alone." Jeremy bellowed.

All of a sudden Tawni didn't want to be surrounded by all of her friends and family. She closed her eyes and cringed. Jayden sent her a glare. This wasn't good. He turned his head to look at Jeremy. "Do you hit all of your girlfriends or just this particular one? How about you and I even the odds a bit. It's easy to attack a girl when she's most vulnerable but how about attacking someone who isn't caught off guard."

"Get lost. I still have some unfinished business I have to discuss with her." With that said once he realized that Jayden, Mike and Kevin weren't going to move out of the way, Jeremy started throwing punches. Jayden dodged a punch and pushed Jeremy to the side.

"I suggest you leave before things get any worse," Kevin spoke for the first time. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine but mark my words Oliver. This isn't through. You will pay for this," Jeremy said looking over Jayden's shoulder to Tawni. "You forget, you you're messing with. They don't know who I am but you do."

At that moment Tawni didn't know him at all. He had pulled a Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde transformation so quickly, she wondered if she even ever knew the real him.

"Come on, let's get her home team," Jayden said without looking at her.

Mia and Emily kept their arms around Tawni while they all walked back to the Oliver home.

The seven teenagers were quiet the whole trip back to Tawni's house. Tawni realized things were never going to be the same for her again. She wouldn't be able to go to school in the morning with bruises all over her face.

She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that she was being guided onto the living room couch.

"What in the world happened to you," Tommy Oliver's voice boomed breaking her out of her thoughts.

Tears started brimming in her eyes and her body was convulsing with sobs. She had to tell her father that his best student was actually a monster. This wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: 4/1/12 - I am truly sorry for all the grammatical errors in my last chapter. The idea came to me last night when I was watching PRS with my two nephews. My muse just came through and I was so excited that I hit submit before I even proof-read it starting chapter. If you are not familiar with my writing style, then you might not know that really I am a perfectionist when it comes to presenting my story chapters. It usually takes me weeks, months, and in some cases years to update because of my drafting process. I draft and redraft and continue the cycle over again. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Tawni didn't answer Tommy instead she was guided to her room by Jayden. She had vaguely heard him say that she needed to rest and he'd come back and explain the situation to the Eldest Power Ranger.<p>

Jayden was silent the whole trip to her room. Tawni could feel the anger coming off him in waves.

Her face was throbbing and she could only imagine the image Jayden saw before him as he assisted her to her bed.

Jayden scrutinized Tawni's face, as he went to move a piece hair out of her face, Tawni flinched away.

"I will kill that bastard," Jayden gritted through his teeth.

"No," Tawni said in a voice that would probably be classified as a stage whisper. "Jayden don't."

"What were you doing alone with that guy," Jayden demanded.

"I was breaking up with him," she answered. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I had been avoiding him since I came back from Japan and I finally grabbed the courage to end things. It didn't go as well as I thought it would."

"What happened to the girl, who threw daggers at my head just for implying that she was too materialistic to be a Samurai?" Jayden inquired.

Tawni gave a strangled chuckle as she tucked the re-escaped strand of hair. She looked up into his eyes and grinned. "You challenged my femininity and in my defense you were the one who had daggers laying around in plain sight."

Jayden didn't have a comment for her statement. "How is it that you are training to protect the world from Mutant Aliens but you can not take a stand against a human?"

Tawni looked down into her lap and sighed, "I was thrown off and unprepared alright? He knows all of my moves Jay. He studies under Dad. He was my sparring partner during warm-ups at tournaments and he could counter all my techniques. He's taller than I am and stronger as well."

"No matter how strong you think he is...you are stronger Tawni Hart Oliver-Shiba," he murmured while grasping her hands into his, a move that made her look into his eyes. "You have a power that flows through your veins so strong, you have yet to understand their fullest capacity. You are the daughter of the two greatest Power Rangers in history. They have gone through so many trials and tribulations that it changed their genes, genes you inherited. You just need to find the tools to tap into them."

This wasn't exactly the kind of conversation that she had imagined having with Jayden when they reunited.

"That is why Ji and I brought the team here. We are here to help you tap into that power."

"No!" Irritated now by the admission of the young man sitting next to her, she forgot that her face was bruising and fell back angrily to her bed on her back. "You were suppose to give me time to get ready for your arrival! Not just show up and throw me off course!" She voiced trying very hard not to cause a scene because Jayden's team had no idea what was really going on between the two of them.

"You had a run in with one of The Society's former enemies today," he countered mastering an air of indifference. Clearly in Leader Mode now which annoyed Tawni.

"How did you know about that?" She questioned through clenched teeth.

"We had Gap Sensors installed all around the City before your return," Jayden answered.

Tawni stood up and jumped on to the floor. "Really Jay! Gap sensors in _my _City! I thought they were to detect Nighlok only. Not outer space aliens! The Angel Grove Rangers have means to track down these sort of threats! I have access to them or have you forgotten that I am an all powerful Oliver!"

Jayden stood up with an amused smirk on his face, "You're talking about that pile of rubble on the mountain on the edge of the City. That's not operable anymore sweetheart..."

"Don't get conceded Mister. That pile of rubble is more resourceful then you think. This isn't about a defenseless City. This is about the fact that you don't trust me! Using the "You have powers you have yet to tap into," excuse isn't flying with me."

"I...trust...fine I don't trust you to be alone."

"I'm not alone! I have my parents and other family members!"

"They're not active. You are."

"Oh please, I'm _Auxiliary_ _not active_. Thank you for the ego boost," she snapped. Her temper was boiling and the building started to shake.

This was something new to Tawni but she couldn't seem to care.

_Earthquake! Earthquake!_ They heard from downstairs. The conversation was clearly over and Tawni only became angrier as she sent imaginary daggers at her husband's head!

The two ran down the stairs and into the living room to see Antonio and Mike cowering underneath a door jam. Tommy and Kimberly seemed to be unfazed by the occurrence. They proceeded to walk around the debris and straight to their daughter.

"Excuse us Jayden," Tommy said politely and looked down at his daughter. "Time for a walk darling," he whispered in her ear, trying not to make everyone else in the room suspicious.

Kimberly wrapped Tawni in her arms as she escorted her daughter out of the house. As the three older Olivers left the house... the quaking gently eased off.

"What just happened," Emily asked not one in particular.

"Someone just angered the leader of The Trio," Kevin answered glaring at Jayden. "What exactly happened up there Jayden," he demanded of his Leader.

"I inadvertently accused her of being unable to defend her City," Jayden answered.

"Why would you do that," Mia asked in a moment of unusual anger.

Jayden shrugged his shoulders and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"What happened in your room," Kimberly asked quietly while Tommy kept making sure their perimeter was clear.<p>

"That insensitive, no good, insufferable …."

Tommy chuckled as he understood where this line of grumbling was headed. His daughter was in the middle of her first marital argument. Once he was sure that they were clear he turned towards his daughter and wife. At this point Tawni's body was very visibly shaking and turning red, he looked down to see flames start forming at her hands.

"You need to calm down sweetheart," Tommy said as though he were talking to an infant.

This wasn't the first instance that both Tommy and Kimberly had ever witnessed anyone have a power manifestation beyond their control. They always found that talking to them more calmly then you should always helped.

Tommy looked to Kimberly and both nodded. Both took their daughter's hand and instantaneously all three were being teleported to the "rubble" of the Command Center.

Tawni struggled to get out of the bonds of her parents hands. Next thing she knew as she was struggling was the feeling of being suspended in air and crash landing in an unknown environment.

"The way you are feeling can be used to your benefit sweetheart," Kimberly assured her daughter. "See that training apparatus over there," she continued pointing to a human form training apparatus.

"Use your anger to mentally envision that fire in your hands becoming fire orbs," Tommy took over for Kimberly. "Envision yourself throwing those fire orbs at that apparatus."

Tawni listened to her parents words, as she closed her eyes and envisioned everything they said. As she was doing this her temper seemed to diminish.

"Open your eyes," Kimberly commanded.

Tawni did just that. She saw the fire orbs form before her eyes and she thrust her hands out one after the other aiming for the apparatus. The fire orbs flew from her hands and landed at the apparatus' chest.

Tawni gasped in shock. She couldn't believe that she was capable of such a destructive power.

"You've gone through more today than most can take mentally. These manifestations are going to become a more common occurrence. You need to keep your mind at peace at all times unless you are engaged in a battle," Tommy went into instructor mode.

Tawni closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening again. She looked at her father and nodded.

"You've been through more than your share of events but there will be more coming your way." Tommy continued, "Maybe we need to send for Uncle Andros and Aunt Ashley, get you on a Nasada shuttle for Aquitar..."

Tawni's eyes widened _Aquitar_ that only meant one thing Uncle Billy. "I can't go to Aquitar Dad. I'm married," she whispered viciously, "In case you have forgotten Angel Grove has now become ground zero for the baddies again."

"Only your family knows you are married. As far as school is concerned you are still a minor and an Oliver. You will go where your Mother and I send you. Earth's relaxation techniques will not help keep your mind at peace. You need Aunt Cestria and Uncle Billy's help and he will support us by agreeing this is what you need."

Squaring her shoulders and holding her head high, Tawni looked her father in the eye, "I'm an Oliver by birth and Ranger by design. I do not back down from a fight or a challenge. I am not running away from this!" Tawni.

"Clearly you don't back down for a fight. The proof is on your face. Just what exactly happened to you before you came home today," Kimberly asked in her angry mother's voice. Instinctually she crossed her arms over her chest. "Dad said you had a run in with Goldar but you walked away from it without a scratch."

Tawni took in a deep breath before finally beginning to tell her parents what Jeremy really did. "I finally bit the bullet and broke up with Jeremy but apparently he didn't like that idea. He struck me, before I could recover from the shock Jay and his team showed up."

Tears started glistening in Tawni's eyes, out of the three Oliver siblings she did not usually show the emotional weakness of tears. She always hated how her sisters used the emotion as a weapon to get what they wanted. The events of the day had finally taken their toll on her young body.

* * *

><p>Karen and Kerry walked into their home from their martial arts classes to see their house full of debris and strangers. Both dropped their duffle bags and immediately went into attack mode. Karen being the older of the two went on to demand what was going on. "Who the heck are you and what are you people doing in my house?"<p>

The young black male walked up to them with his hands up in surrender, "We're friends of Tawni. We just moved here from Japan," he finished.

Kerry let her guard down and tapped Karen in the shoulder, "These are Jayden's guys," she whispered to her sister.

"Where's my parents and Tawni," Karen acting like she didn't hear her sister asked suspiciously. "You still didn't answer my question. Who are you people?"

Jayden decided to end the questioning by walking back from the Kitchen. When he arrived in the foyer he saw Karen relax.

"Well look at you two all grown up," he said with a smile as his two sister-in-laws ran up to him to hug him.

The five other teenagers gasped at how Jayden didn't tense in the embrace. He wasn't one for open affection and that was because of his upbringing. "Guys, these two house protectors are Tawni's younger sisters. Karen and Kerry."

Each girl gave a wave at their prospective name.

"Girls, these are my friends, Antonio, Kevin, Mike, Mia and Emily," Jayden introduced while giving pointed looks to his team. Although the girls had an idea that these people were _his guys_ they still weren't allowed to have in-depth knowledge of Ranger existence. He hadn't been able to warn them that Karen and Kerry knew nothing of significance when it came to Ranger Business.

"So where's Mom, Dad and Tawni," Kerry asked Jayden seeing as though the other five people weren't giving out information.

"They went for a walk to see why Tawni was so upset," Jayden lied.

"OMG it's so great to finally meet the rest of the Trio," Emily spoke. The comment made the youngest of the Samurais get an elbow to the ribs. "Ow!"

"The Trio? What's she talking about?" Karen asked looking at Jayden.

"I talk about you and your sisters a lot," Jayden shrugged. "My friends have taken to give you and your sisters the nickname The Trio," he answered giving Emily a glare. Leave it to his most naïve team mate to almost ruin the grand design of the Power Ranger Society.

"Yes, exactly what I meant," Emily said with a smile as she rubbed her ribs, then glared at Kevin.

"Jayden is always talking about how he had to watch you guys when you were younger, sort of like an older brother," Kevin explained some more. "The Oliver Trio always getting into situations they weren't suppose to be in."

Antonio laughed at the image of a recent story Jayden had gone on to describe.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting you like this," Tommy snarled.<p>

"Dad, I'm fine and Jayden took care of the situation. Jeremy is going to think twice before he comes face to face with me again. If he does decide to pull the not so smart move of cornering me again, then I will be ready for it." Tawni consoled her father. "You guys should go home Kay and Kerr should both be home by now and they will probably try to attack the six power rangers sitting in our living room wondering where the three of us went. I'm going to practice here for awhile."

Tommy and Kimberly both nodded as they dematerialized in a teleportation beam.

As soon as her parents were out of sight, Tawni started replaying the events of the day in her mind, "I'll show Ji and Jay who can protect this City." She grumbled while going through the motions of her skill. "Jeremy better stay away from me, if he knows whats good for him..." As she said her last word, a fire orb the size of her torso formed in the cup of her hands, pushing away from her body, the orb set the training apparatus on fire. The object was incinerated in a matter of seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I want to thank all of my reviewers for your encouraging remarks and polite reminders. As a fanfic author I want to stay as true to the genre I am writing about but I can't necessarily tamp my muse who wants me to change title's of my characters. So as I know that in PRSS that Ji is a Mentor in my story to stay true to my plotline his title is Master.

* * *

><p>A week had past since the Jeremy situation as everyone took to calling the day Tawni attempted to peacefully and harmlessly end their relationship. It was also a week since she talked to the Samurais, which for Mia and Emily was inconceivable. The three girls would talk everyday when they were in Japan, so much so the guys nicknamed them the clique. Girl time was something Tawni introduced to Mia and Emily, being surrounded by teenage boys had had devastating effects to the two Samurai girls.<p>

Kevin, Mike, and Antonio on the other-hand had their time occupied with figuring out why Jayden was being more aloof then normal. They figured his unusual behavior started the day that he and Tawni got into the argument. Ji warned his team not to listen to Jayden in the event there should be an attack on the city. They weren't to defend Angel Grove, due to the angry Oliver Girl. You didn't come into the City of Angel Grove which was under the protection of the most powerful Ranger family and anger the last Ranger family member still active.

"You don't anger an Oliver especially when that Oliver is also half a Hart. Tommy and Kimberly were both forces to be reckoned with when they were put under evil spells. Kimberly had been placed under evil spells three times," Ji explained. "The house shaking is just the tip of the iceberg. Tawni is still coming into special abilities that we as normal Rangers and as Samurais have no way of ever attaining. Her sisters will be the same way. You are giving a reprieve with Karen and Kerry not being Ranger age. The girls no of the existence of Rangers but they don't really know that their parents were the Original Power Rangers. The Power Rangers that set in motion a whole network of Power Rangers. The Angel Grove team's mentor Zordon of Eltar, didn't die in vane. This city's team brought peace to the world and Universe three times over. They taught mentors and became mentors of other teams as well," he continued, "We as a team could learn a great deal from Tawni's parents, aunts and uncles but we need to keep the peace with them."

The Samurais could only nod as if they were being admonished and admonished they were. No one could fault Ji for being angry. Jayden who usually tried to appease his guardian, stood silently and accepted punishment. Something told his team he was being punished in another way as well but couldn't really place their fingers on it.

* * *

><p>"Tawni," Kerry hollered over her sister's loud music. Kerry hated hearing the loud music, it meant her sister was in a fowl mood. Her sister was in the family's training room. Yes, it's true not only did Tommy Oliver own a dojo, he also had a small family dojo in the house's basement. It wasn't used really as all three girls went to dojos owned by some of their "Uncles" and they had twenty-four hour access to said dojos.<p>

Tawni didn't seem to hear her youngest sister's hollering and just kept sparring against the kickboxing dummy standing before her.

Having enough of the migraine inducing thumping, Kerry went to the stereo and quite literally pulled it's electrical plug out of its socket.

"What the …." Tawni yelled and stopped in mid-action. She turned to see Kerry's face turning dark red, "Why'd you do that?"

"You need to talk to him!" Kerry yelled, her long dark hair swaying angrily from her perfectly styled ponytail. "Some of us have to sleep and having you blasting Linkin Park loud enough to challenge a jet breaking the sound barrier is not going to make that happen! Whatever it is stop acting like a petulant three year old and end this feud you have going on with Jayden!"

"I can't," Tawni said slouching her back and resting her hands on her knees panting for breath, "I won't. You don't understand Kerr."

"What's not to understand? You are his wife, are you not? Mom and Dad always make up when they fight. You obviously had a fight, just get over your pride and make the first move. He was raised by a Samurai warrior, his pride is far bigger than yours."

"Kerr, just leave it alone. You'll realize why you don't understand it when you are older," Tawni answered cryptically.

"Not you too," Kerry groaned rolling her eyes. It seemed that no matter how secretive the three eldest Olivers were, they always gave Kerry and her older sister Karen the same cryptic answer, _You'll realize why you don't understand when your older_. "What if I want the answers now!" She demanded stomping her foot.

"Now who's the one acting like the petulant child?" Tawni scoffed. "I'll go for a run to keep your precious sleep quiet." Tawni finished not wanting to have to hide anymore secrets from her sister.

* * *

><p>Jayden was walking the streets of Angel Grove uncharacteristically broody. Scuffing his feet along the sidewalks, he replaying his reunion with Tawni. Admittedly insinuating that she couldn't provide adequate protection to Angel Grove was a grave mistake on his part and Ji placing her on Auxiliary was basically calling her second best, he didn't blame Tawni one bit for her anger towards him or Ji.<p>

He was not however going to apologize for his actions. His honor wouldn't allow it.

He knew that his team was wondering why he was behaving oddly and why Tawni's silence was affecting him so badly. His honor wouldn't allow him to break his oath. Vowing to keep his marriage a secret from the world and his friends had to be top priority on his list of things he did for the world. No one besides his and Tawni's family could know about their marriage. If word got out about their true relationship, their enemies could use it against them.

Dekker materialized before Jayden, which for Jayden was not surprising the Half-Human/Half-Nighlok creature seemed to always know when Jayden was at his most vulnerable. "So Red Ranger, we meet again," his gravelly voice bellowed.

"Dekker, what do you want," Jayden demanded, positioning his body into battle ready mode.

"I've come for my righteous battle that you owe me Red Ranger," Dekker raged. "To release me from this curse cast upon me." As he finishes his announcement, a sword materializes in his hand.

"I'm not going to fight you Dekker," Jayden remarked.

"I want my Honor back and you will give it to me Red Ranger," Dekker stated. He started slashing the sword through the air inching a foot towards Jayden.

"Uncle Cole stop!" A female voice bellows from behind Jayden and his attacker.

The voice seemed to stop the would be battle as both men were confused about who this Uncle Cole would be.

"Tawni get out of here!" Jayden ordered.

"No, I won't have you fighting my Uncle." Tawni protested.

"Listen little girl. I am not your uncle." Dekker growled.

"Come on Uncle Cole, You have to remember."

Dekker looked at Tawni as if she were an alien with five heads. "For the last time kid, I am not your uncle. You have me confused with someone else."

Tawni looked into Jayden's eyes. "Dekker is not his name, Jay. His name is Cole a former Wild Force Ranger. He disappeared years ago. We didn't know what ever happened to him. The Nighlok have him brainwashed."

_You have to help me break this curse that's cast upon me,_ Jayden remembers Dekker saying and challenging him to fight.

Having enough of this interlude, Dekker sends a fire blast at the couple before him, making them jump apart.

Tawni looking down on her outfit and seeing it singed, her anger began to boil.

At the same time Jayden decided to morph.

Tawni's flames started to materialize in her hands. She started blasting fire orb after fire orb at their attacker.

Dekker leaned left and right dodging the fire orbs coming from the girl claiming him as her long departed uncle.

Jayden went to attack his attacker and noticed the fire orbs coming from Tawni and stopped. _Well that's new._ He thought. He stood watching his wife go into attack mode on his arch nemesis.

Tawni turned and found her next weapon a boulder the size of her full height which had to be at least 3 tons.

Jayden's attacker watched as the petite girl before him hurled the boulder, that should have been too dangerous for her to lift, at him. The boulder hit him squarely in the solar-plexus.

Dekker blasted the boulder from his body and snarled at the two before him. "I want you alone Red Ranger without your abomination of a friend to ruin your honor. After I'm done with you then I will take care of her."

Without a word Dekker vanished, leaving Jayden to wonder what exactly happened before his eyes and how Tawni could do what she did.

Tawni could see Jayden wanted to say something and beat him to the chase. "I'm still not talking to you. Thanks by the way for ticking me off, it gave me a new ability." She announced knowing she didn't have to, the astonishment in his eyes told her, he already figured it out. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go tell Mom and Dad I found Uncle Cole."

All Jayden could do was follow the enraged teenager, hoping against hope that she would some how forget that he challenged her competency and forgive him. But until the time came that she bestowed her beautiful voice upon him, he and Ji had to find out how Dekker and the "Uncle Cole" correlated together.

* * *

><p>Grabbing books out of her locker made Tawni feel like a normal teenager. No feuding husband, no evil mutants, no angry ex-boyfriends threatening to ruin your reputation.<p>

"Well if it isn't the slut who broke Jeremy's heart. Ironically her name is Hart." The voice taunted. The voice always sent shivers down her spine nowadays.

"Really Brooke," Tawni asked whirling from her locker to face the girl who use to be her best friend. "You have no idea what so ever about what you are saying. Unlike you until I met someone who loves me for me. I never let anyone defile me. I certainly would never lie on my backside for the entire football team," she bellowed.

The silent spectators in the Angel Grove High School hallway made a collective gasp at the usually mild-mannered Oliver girl's outburst.

"Ms. Oliver and Ms. Poland please refrain from making a scene!" A female voice beckoned

"Yes, Ms. Appleby," the two young ladies spoke in unison while glowering at each other.

Once the Principal left the corridor, Tawni slinked up to Brooke. "Let's face it Brooke. You never could get his attention. When you did, you got my sloppy seconds," she hissed into Brooke's ear. "Funny that it took you so long to realize that he only hung around you to get to me. All he wanted was a good time and you gave it to him. Once he tired of you he came back to me. What's that say to you miss uptight hoe!"

Turning on her heels, Tawni pushed her locker door shut without looking behind her and walked away from the gawking teenagers.

The next thing she knew she was slammed into a metal wall with a hand covering her mouth. Tawni felt fury rage within her. She knew who's hand this was and her fury was going to teach them a lesson. The hall started shaking, screams surrounded the captor and captured.

A white hot rage accumulated in her solar-plexus and like her recent pyrokinesis training, she pictured doing the same technique with this rage forcing it against her attacker.

Jeremy was stronger and knew how to counter attack her but she didn't care. She put her hands to his chest and shoved as hard as she could.

Jeremy flew across the hall and slammed into the locker embankment four feet off the ground. Finally the building ceased to shake and his face wore an expression of shock. He clearly didn't know what had happened to him.

Tawni's rage became evident on her face. "You will never touch me again you creep," she yelled. "You caught me off guard at Ernie's, it won't happen again!"

Then she used a condescending voice, "Did widdle Jeremy's pride get bruised because his girlfriend got fed up with his cheating? I'm an Oliver, you attack, I attack back. I will win. Stay the hell away from me Jeremy, or next time you might go into a full body cast." She walked away and turned around, "You're no longer welcomed at the Green Dragon dojo."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

"She going to be the leader of the Three," Goldar bellowed. The creature before him crossed their arms.

This would present them a problem. They hadn't counted on the Power Ranger Trio Prophecy coming to fruition. They had thought that Angel Grove had still be left unprotected. This meant the destruction of Earth would be harder than anticipated.

"I want to test this girl's limits. Send a gastly monster down there to fight her. Keep those intruding Samarai Rangers busy. It seems that she and the red ranger are personally close!"

"Yes, Master! I will see to it that the young Miss Oliver and the Samarais are taken care of," Goldar answered.

* * *

><p>Tawni decided to walk home instead of take a bus to clear her head. The past week was clouding her mind she didn't know which way was up. She knew she and Jayden needed to talk and delaying the inevidble wouldn't help matters. She knew that she and Jayden had to decide on living arrangements. They also had to keep their accomidations and relationship as secret as possible.<p>

Then there was the whole Dekker/Cole situation. There was no doubt in her mind that Jayden's Arch Enemy was in fact her Uncle Cole. All involved in his search needed to know that she had found their long lost family member.

She also needed to put Jeremy and his newly revealed behavior aside and focus on the newly rising Monster/ Alien attacks that seemed to be happening now. It didn't seem coincidental that these attacks appeared to happen now that she was an auxiliary ranger. It was times like these that she wished her Uncle Billy and Aunt Cestria didn't live on Aquitar. Especially since she has these power growth spurts happening at the most inconvenient times.

She started sprinting home hoping her parents were home. Kimberly ran a competitive gymnastics team and state of the art gymnasium. While Tommy taught Science at Angel Grove High under the newly Promoted Principal Ms. Appleby. Both parents came home at sporadic times of day to check on the monitors in the family's basement command center. Tommy built it with Alpha 6 and Billy when they returned to Angel Grove. Immediately afterward Billy returned to Aquitar because Cestria was left behind with their hybrid children.


	6. Chapter 6

Destinies Collide

By Lexie

* * *

><p>Tawni got into her living room, panting and resting on her hands on her knees. She didn't know how she got to her home so fast from the park or why she was so out of breath.<p>

Kerry looked up from whatever she was doing to look at her sister. Her eyebrows perked up when she saw her sister in this unusual state. "Care to tell me now what the heck is going on? Don't try the whole 'Well You'll understand when you're older crap.' It's not flying with me anymore."

"Can't...Breath...Need...Mom...and...Dad," Tawni panted out.

"Downstairs...in...the...dojo," Kerry imitated her sister. Kerry was tired of Tawni not having to justify her actions where as she and Karen had their every move calculated and question. Yet Tawni could disappear whenever she wanted. Tawni could even skip school, go off to another country and get married.

Kerry didn't dislike Jayden, she adored him. Jayden was like a brother she never had. She had tons of male role models in her life but none where as brotherly as Jayden. So she thanked her lucky stars that when Tawni came back home for Japan with a ring on her finger, that the ring belonged to Jayden.

But even Jayden was being more quiet then usual. Granted he and Tawni were in an argument that neither were budging on making the first move. She just wondered what the argument was about. Tawni was clearly never going to give her an explanation and Kerry was finding that the close bond she had with her eldest sister was tearing at the seams.

Now more than ever Karen and Kerry had to stick together. Kerry just wished that Karen wasn't such a boy crazy teeny bopper anymore. Sure Kerry was a shopaholic, so were Karen and Tawni, but Karen was worse then them all put together.

Karen took up the whole bathroom in the morning putting on make-up and making sure her hair was perfect. Kerry only cared about if her hair was in a ponytail, braid, or bun. She didn't want to be sitting in a locker room for three hours making herself look presentable, so a boy could catch her eye. If a boy wanted to get to know Kerry, he had to accept her for who she was, a trained martial artist and gymnast who only needed functional as opposed to vanity.

Not that many people related to Kerry in her Grade Level. She was a beauty with a very high intellect who wore glasses and looked like someone you wanted to taunt but many of her classmates found out the hard way that you didn't make fun of her. She had defended herself against a bully because the bully had underestimated her. It resulted in the Principal calling her parents to let them know that Kerry had gotten into an altercation. She ended up being grounded for three months.

Kerry didn't let her temper shine much because of the consequences. That day was the day that her sister had gone to spend a semester abroad in Japan. She and Tawni had a difficult time saying good-bye to each other. All of the emotions she had bottled up had risen to a boiling point. All the bullying she received and inadvertently losing her sister exploded.

Tawni was secretive before she left for Japan but she came back from Japan even more secretive Tawni seemed to be harder and more unreachable then ever. Kerry had a feeling that what ever the three eldest Olivers were always whispering about had to do with a lot of serious stuff like life threatening stuff.

* * *

><p>Tawni sprinted down the stairs that started at a door in the kitchen and descended into a subterranean level that held the family dojo aka Center Command of Angel Grove. This was Tawni's hub. She had surveillance monitors in the room showing every angle of Angel Grove's Exterior Areas and Public Buildings. It was her "viewing globe" to the world she had to protect.<p>

She saw her Parents going over surveillance footage of the fight she and Jayden had with Dekker.

"So you've found Uncle Cole," Tommy stated in a stern voice.

Tawni nodded. "Apparently the Nighlok have him brainwashed into thinking he's a hybrid. Half-human/half-Nighlok. The only thing is we have to figure out a time frame of when he was captured." She explained.

Time travel was a common occurrence in the Ranger World. Several teams have gone to the Future and back as well as the Past and back.

Future Teams went onto being mentored by Present Teams. Time travel was however tricky because there were many dimensions aka Parallel Universes. It was hard tracking down which time line was affected. But once a Past Team, Present Team or Future Team met memories were erased after the visitation.

So for all they knew Dekker's Memories were just that Dekker's Memories. Cole could have gotten lost once the Nighlok took over his body.

"We need to call, Billy or Trey. They probably have heard about something in their Galaxies. They must have encountered something like this before." Kimberly offered.

"The only person whoever really encountered something like this is Uncle Andros." Tawni answered. "He and the old Turbo Team battled a relative of his. The world watched their Final Battle, then the relative went on to being a Ranger for the Lost Galaxy Team."

"Karone," The two elder Olivers murmured and stared into each others eyes. They couldn't understand how that could have slipped their minds.

Karone and Andros were separated as children. Karone had been brainwashed as an evil villainess named Astronema. Astronema had been captured by a Evil Creature known throughout the Universe as Dark Spektor. The Final Space Ranger Battle freed Karone from the hold Astronema and Dark Spektor had over her.

"That means that the righteous battle that Dekker keeps hounding Jayden for has to come to fruition or Cole will be trapped inside Dekker forever." Tommy stated. "Astronema had to die so that Karone could live."

Tawni shook her head. "I don't care. Jayden is not going to fight him. I could lose both him and Uncle Cole forever."

"Honey, you already lost Uncle Cole," Kimberly tried to placate Tawni. "We need to let the battle go on as Dekker wishes."

Tears trickled down Tawni's eyes. She could lose Jayden if Dekker got his wish for a righteous battle. "I'll lose Jayden," she whimpered.

"You have to trust and believe that, that will never happen, Sweetie," Tommy reassured his daughter. "He loves you the same if not more than you love him. It will work out in the end it always does."

"Not always," Tawni murmured. She thought back to her training and watching archival footage of slain Rangers. Because they were few and far between but there have been Rangers that had died in the line of Duty. Jayden's father one of them.

"Lives are saved and lost everyday in our line of work Honey. That's why we had you and your sisters start training when you all started walking. If safety and protection are engrained in you, then you all start thinking about every possible negative and positive outcome in all situations." Kimberly inputted.

"You're Dad, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Jason and I have been in the hospital more times than we can count because of battle injuries. There have been times when we have all been in comas and no one knew if we would survive. We have to have faith that your mortality can be stronger than that of your enemy. Faith and Belief are the core foundations of being a Ranger."

"So I just have to sit back and watch from the sidelines as two of my family members battle it out to the death and just pray that they both come out of it alive?" Tawni questioned.

"We're afraid so," the two adults confirmed sadly.

Tawni sighed, turned around and took the stairs two at a time. She didn't know what to do and according to her parents she had to sit it out and wait. Tawni wasn't one to sit on the sidelines. The very near future was going to be a difficult one to handle.

* * *

><p>Karen walked into the Oliver home exhausted. Uncle Zak had worked her to the ground quite literally. She couldn't believe that a man in his late 30s could still be so energetic.<p>

She walked in on Tawni storming up the stairs from the basement dojo, grumbling about belief, mortality and idiotic monsters that couldn't leave well enough alone.

Karen shrugged, ignoring her older sister's grumblings, she slowly started ascending the stairs to her bedroom. She was too bone-weary to take a shower. She just wanted to crawl under her comforter and go into hibernation for 1,000 years.

Although she had been taking martial arts since she was eighteen months old, she felt pain in muscles she knew existed but shouldn't be in pain. Uncle Zak was tougher than Uncle Jason. Hip Hop Kido was harder then Karate even with her gymnastics and dance training.

Painful groans erupted her as she took the steps one by one. It felt like it took her thirty minutes to get to her room.

Once she was in the entryway of her room, she leaped across the five feet that spanned the door to the bed; landing on her comforter face down. Once her head landed on her pillow she was asleep. Snores loudly erupted from her throat.

* * *

><p>Tommy and Kimberly quietly walked up the stairs to the bedrooms, as they passed by Karen's room. They both did a double take.<p>

"She's still in her gear," they both gasped. It was rare for the middle Oliver Girl to stay in her work-out gear for more than five minutes after getting home.

Tawni walking out of the bathroom, saw her parents' reactions and peered in to her younger sister's room to see what was going on. She had to chuckle at the vision she saw. "Hip Hop Kido strikes again. Uncle Zak beats us to the ground with that. I always dreaded my HHK cycle." She shook head and continued to laugh. "Boy will she feel like a grunger when she wakes up."

"Grunger?" Both parents asked. Time flew by for Tommy and Kimberly, they hardly could keep with teen slang nowadays.

Tawni paused in her step and gave a low chuckle. She turned to her parents, "It's like a Scrub." Then walked to her room closing her door and not seeing her parents reaction.

"You don't think we were too tough on Tawni, do you?" Kimberly asked her husband. Ever since Tawni came home from Japan it felt as if she and Tommy were continually at odds with their eldest child.

"We have to let her grow, you have to admit, we've sheltered the girls a lot. The only thing they have been prepared for is defending themselves. Matters of the heart are something they have to learn. Was it a difficult thing to basically tell her to grow up? Yes, considering she is a teenager and she's suppose to have years to become mature. However she does have the weight of the world and universe on her shoulders. The same weight you, Jason, Billy, Trini, Zak, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Justin, Kat and I had when we were her age. If this battle is what we need to save Cole, then we have to guide her through the challenges ahead."

Kimberly shook her head. "She's not one of your students Tommy. She doesn't need a firm hand, if she already has a firm head on her shoulders."

Tommy turned Kimberly to face him, he gently place his hand under her chin and lifted it up, so her eyes could look up at him. "I know Beautiful. Sometimes though the best thing to do in these situations is to give a firm hand. A firm head on her shoulders is not going to make her think rationally all of the time.."

He leaned down to give a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>Kerry hearing the conversation between her parents, let out a silent gasp. There was more to Tawni's strange behavior then she or Karen ever thought. <em>Their sister was a Power Ranger. <em>

Kerry ran into Karen's room oblivious to her sister snoring away. Jumping up and down on Karen's bed Kerry kept yelling for Karen to wake up.

Karen being to tired to open her eyes, grabbed one of her hard pillows with her left hand, throwing it at her younger sister. Kerry fell to the floor with a resounding thump and grump.

"Come on you stubborn mule, Wake Up!" Kerry finally shouted throwing the pillow that hit her back at her sister.

Karen grumbled something about pain in the butt sisters and evil uncles trying to kill her before begrudgingly sitting up. "What is your damage?" Karen grumbled through clenched teeth.

"I found out why Tawni and our parents are acting weird. Tawni's a Ranger." Kerry answered.

Karen burst out in laughter. "Your imagination is getting the best of you again Kerry. Tawni is not a Ranger. Don't you think we would have figured it out before now?"

Kerry looked at the elder girl with an eyebrow arched, "You're kidding right? She's been acting stranger than usual since before she went back to Japan to finish her Samurai training. What about the fact that when she's not doing any school or training she's always in the basement. Always! How could you not have noticed all of this going on?"

Karen was now the one with an eyebrow arched, she stood up and placed both her hands on her hips. "In case you may have forgotten, I've been training for the Pan Globals. I don't exactly have time to notice what's going on around me. I'm surprised you have though, doesn't Coach have you working out at the gym twelve hours a day too?"

Kerry shook her head at her sister, "Wow, you really are all about you. I didn't qualify for the National Team. I got demoted to C Squad. I only get thirty hours of gym time a week now, if that."

Karen sat back down on to the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry Kerr, I had HHK today right after Gym time. I didn't mean to snap. I just don't think Tawni is a Power Ranger. Mom and Dad would have told us if she were. They don't keep those kind of things away from us." She finished giving Kerry a pat on the shoulder.

"She and Jayden are fighting you know?" Kerry announced ignoring Karen's jab about gymnastics. "They've been at odds since a little after he and his friends came to town. I can sense something is wrong. Like really wrong."

Taking a deep breath Karen gently took Kerry's shoulders and looked in her eyes. "I may sometimes be in my own world but I can sense things too. You may be right that something is wrong but you know they aren't going to tell us."

* * *

><p>Jayden sat alone in the sanctuary's zen garden. Mediation was something Ji has taught him to use to clear his head. His symbol power has been unbalanced since his remarks threw a wrench into his marriage. As much as he wanted to hold his ground and maintain his honor, another part of him knew that the Oliver and Hart bloodlines flowing through Tawni's blood were more stubborn and far more dangerous to toy with. More rangers have come from the two powerful bloodlines then his birth family.<p>

He couldn't live with the discord in his Chi anymore, he just needn't to figure out how to tread around the Dekker/Cole subject. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Dekker goaded him enough to engage in the epic battle he insists were break the hybrid curse cast upon him.

* * *

><p>"We have to prevent the Trinity Force from forming. They will be harder to eradicate then these insipid Super Samurai Rangers." The gravelly voice demanded.<p>

"They won't be harder to eradicate they will not be defeated. You've heard of their prophecy. The heirs of Zordon's prodigies will destroy every alien civilization bent of universal domination," came a screeching voice.

"Will the two of you stop your insipid blubbering. If we attack the younger two the older one will attack. We have yet to find any of her weaknesses."

The other two occupants of the strategy room bobbled their heads and mouth mimicked what the self appointed leader was saying. The creature in question had never before encountered the Rangers who sired the subject in question.

"She's not like the Mystic Force Rangers or the Samurai Rangers. Her abilities are engrained in her make up. She annihilated over one hundred fifty moogers, putties, and tangas in one battle unpowered up. That was just with her bare hands."

"You fools. The girl has deep values we will take advantage of. We hold her sisters hostage, she will come running."

"The only problem that could come of this is kidnapping the other two could trigger their powers. What then?"

"She has a point. We both have died at the hands of their parents twice! The change of our lives and deaths will end with the three of them."

"That is something we will take care of if we were to come across it. Now take Divatox's piranhatrons and grab them."

"We can not infiltrate their habitat. They have a force shield 30,000 times stronger then your shield field alone."

Groans came from the self appointed leader. "We wait until morning morons! Why must I think of anything? It's almost as if you two never ruled a marauding nation before," he growled.

* * *

><p>Tawni woke up in the middle of the night from a dream that felt so real, she knew something was wrong. She knew that she had more innate powers that have yet to surface, she didn't want to think it was a premonition.<p>

Knowing everyone in the house was fast asleep, she slipped on her trainers and track pants. She could sense turmoil and knew that Jayden was awake as well.

She sat on her rug, closed her eyes and went through the process of teleporting to her husband.

She felt the swooshing motion of rushing air crawl over her skin and whip in her hair. She smiled internally knowing she made another successful teleport.


End file.
